Etoile Rosenqueen
Etoile Rosenqueen – Cornet’s rival and spoiled rich. She and Cornet were childhood fans, but she got older, she became obsessed with her wealth. Despite her regal appearance, she also packs heavy artillery and is always accompanied by her two bodyguards. story Cornet realizes the prince saved her and decides to meet the prince by entering the Miss Marl’s Kingdom Beauty Contest. but on her way to get a dress Cornet encounters her rival Etoile Rosenqueen, who is more elegant than Cornet, but is also spoiled rich and enjoys mocking Cornet for her less fortunate upbringing. As Cornet signs up for the contest with Kururu, Etoile comes into the building and tries to convince Cornet to forget about competing in the contest. Kururu gets infuriated and claims that Cornet will most certainly not lose the contest. Etoile soon takes it as a challenge and states that Cornet will never win the contest because she's in it. She also tells Cornet that she already bought every dress in the town, and then leaves. Cornet and Kururu try going nextdoor to order a dress, but the clerk states that Etoile bought everything available and that they search in a theatre in the Wonder Woods for some left over dresses. eventuly cornet finds a dress and ents the contest she meets etoile again she sees her fighting with her father telling him she don't want to marrie the prince because having a family doesn't mean any thing. saying he and her mother proved that. they only care about money and states nothing else and that they don't care about her. they just want her to marrie the prince so they can move in the world and she doen't want to help them do it. this causes him to get mad and angrily slap her. after she leaves cornet and her father talk. he tells her he nows how his daughter can be but states she wasn't always this way when she was about five his business started to take off he and his wife where to bissy to with socieal events to pay attention to her so they just gave her miney instead. now she depens on it for every thing even her emotional needs and that he wants to make things right between them but that he doesn't under stand her any more. but that she and etoile still get along after all this time and ask cornet to take good care of her. etoile is number 22 she in round one she shows off her dress and fan. after the first round her father trys to talk to her in side her dressing room but she won't let him in. the queen then comes out she states he must be worried about her. when he states she doesn't under stand hoe he fills. the queen says he should be proud because the way the crowed cherd for he ment she was becoming some one people can look up to but he states that's just because of her nice close and that people can't be imprest by that alone. the queen say he just not seeing etoile for who she really was and there would come a day when they would get a long. after the fist fight of round two cornet desides to pay her a visit at first she fout it was her father and seems mad to find it's just cornet. she tells etoile that her father is worried about her. she tells cornet to mind her own bissness and that she doesn't even have but she stops there and seems sad she said that. cornet says that's how she onwes and tells eroile to stop being so stubern. etoile gets mad say shes a hipicrit because she's being just has stubern with kururu who cornet had chest off after her idea for round one bomd and she can barly use her powers with out her. cornet says that kururu has nothing to do with any thing and that she should go make up with her already. cronet gets mad and tells her to make up with her father. eroile tells her to make up with kururu. cornet says etoile has a mother and father to worrie adout her and etoile tells her she sereslt needs kururu. then she demads cornet make up with kururu. cornet say for her to apaligize first and they go no like that for a while. then etoile sugjest who ever lose the last round apalagize firs. etoile then states that after the fist fight and ran a way apairently think it was a beuty contest ask what they think she brout her machine guns and rocket lnchers. next the two of them fight but etoile blows cornet a way. but despite the over welmingly swift victory states cornet did beter then she thout. cornet calso her psychopath and ask if she was trying to kill her. etoile states the resoan she beater her was because she was missing something importan and ask who was us ally with her when she needed something. cornet states(in her head) she was right and that she touk kururu for granted. when kururu comes back and makes up with cornet etoile is seen lisning at the dore. when the final contest stars she reminds cornet of her promis and tells her to sing for kururu. cornet sings kururu her faveret song. after that etoile sings her own song about about how evry one thinks her lifes perfict because shes rich bit she is really very lonely and just wants to be with her mom and dad. after she and her dad finally make up. etoile and cornet are both envited to the prince birth day party. etoile jokingly tells corna there should only be one winner and tells her and kururu should stick to gather. when the gueen invites them to the prince party etoile tells cornet they are supost to wear costumes and gocks she will have to where the dog suit agin. pointing out the fine print on the registration form. next week cornet see meats her at the party and helps her change into her costume. etoile and kururu both laugh hard at the fout of her and the prince dancing with her in that rediculus costume. then minister golonzo ((the weird pervet that the weird pervert who tried to malest cornet twhen they snock into the castle) inters and trys to make cornet exit and come in thraw the back thinking she's enter tane ment but etoile sets him strate. she then leafs saying she has to get ready. ready to leaf at her at the dance. Section heading Write the second section of your page here.